


You Belong With Me

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drag Queens, Flustered Remus Lupin, Gay Remus Lupin, Kinky Boots!AU, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Pre-Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Seductive Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Inspired by Kinky Boots - Remus Lupin inherits a failing shoe factory, and doesn't have a clue on how to make it successful. Thankfully the factory manager, James, has a friend with an idea about a niche market.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Music: A Magic Beyond All We Do Here





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [sunflower_swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan) in the [MusicMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MusicMagic) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kinky Boots

* * *

Remus’ fingers shake as he looks over the forms for the factory. He hasn’t spoken to his father in years, he never thought it would be left to him. After all, Lyall wasn’t the most accepting man when it came to his gay son. His mother has always been much more accepting, always making time to visit Remus in London. But now Lyall Lupin is dead and the factory has been left to Remus.

Proof that his father did care, even if he never accepted when Remus reached out to fix things, time and time again. Or maybe the idea of a stranger buying the factory was worse than the idea of his shamed-son running it? Who knows anymore, Remus certainly can’t ask him.

But the factory is doing badly. It’s not making much money. It’s barely bringing in enough to even pay the workers, and Remus hasn’t got a single clue how to run anything. He worked in a bookshop. He wasn’t even the manager. He had a nice little flat that he was renting.

Granted it wasn’t a lot, but it was his, and it made sense and it was stable. But he had to make a quick choice - the life in London or finally feeling like he could return to his home-town after twelve years. His need to be with his mum and support her quickly won out, though he couldn’t return to his father’s house, choosing to rent a small flat in town instead.

Judging by these books, he can’t afford to give himself any sort of wage. Not unless he makes some serious changes, so he leaves his father’s office and heads to the next room and knocks on the manager’s office door. He only met this man once, for a few minutes, but this guy will know more about the company than he does. Remus has no strengths here, and he’ll have to rely on the others to make this place work.

“James, isn’t it?” he asks when the door opens. James Potter nods his head.

“What do you need?”

“Look, this factory is failing.” He thinks it best to get straight to the point and not beat around the bush. If anyone knows about the factory’s struggles, it’d be the manager.

The man frowns. “So, the rumours are true? You _are_ going to shut us down then?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“They’re all talking about it,” James says, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe, watching Remus carefully. “A bunch of gossips, really, though I suppose I’m no better, listening to them. From what I’ve heard, you were supposed to help your dad here twelve years ago but upped and left at eighteen and never came back. A couple of staff think you don’t deserve this.”

“And you?” Remus asks quietly. Whilst he appreciates the blunt honesty, he had hoped to get along with the people here, rather than having a hostile work environment. He had hoped that James would be one of the people he could work well with.

“You left home at eighteen, but many people do the same. I don’t think running a shoe factory is what everyone dreams of, but I get the feeling you’re not here to profit off your dad. Even if you were - it’s been a family business, by all rights, it’s yours. I’m just wondering why you haven’t sold up already. I’m wondering why you’ve even stopped in rather than locking the doors until buyers arrive.”

“I came out as gay at eighteen and my dad kicked me out,” Remus says, fixing James with a level stare. “Despite everything, I loved him, even if he did disown me. I didn’t dream of running a place like this. I can’t afford to run it either, but I’m here and I’m trying, rather than just shutting it down. People can gossip all they want, but you and me are going to sit down and you’re going to tell me how the fuck to fix this, and tell me what I can do to help around the factory, because I know sod all and don’t plan to sit in that office on my arse.”

James cracks a smile. “You’re not half-bad,” he says. “Tell you what. You order in some breakfast, and I’ll tell you everything. I had some ideas that your dad shut down pretty quick, but you might be more open to them! I’m going to invite a friend, he’ll be able to help. Are you open to anything?”

Remus nods his head. “Yes. Yes, I am. Should I bring him some breakfast too?”

James grins. “Great idea.”

* * *

Remus has just finished eating, and is reaching for his notebook to start writing, when there’s a knock at the door. James’ grin is a little worrying, but Remus turns towards the door anyway and calls for the person to come in. It must be the person who James invited.

The door swings open. “This… this is my best friend, Sirius,” James explains casually.

In strides a tall man with massive curls. He’s wearing the tightest jeans Remus has ever seen, and a black, lacy, off-the-shoulder top with a woman’s cropped leather jacket over. He’s about the same height as Remus, but that could be because of the size of the heels on his shoes. Grey eyes surrounded by sparkling make-up find his, and red-painted lips curve upwards.

“James, you didn’t mention he was cute,” Sirius says, striding over. “Precious, aren’t you?”

“I… hello, it’s… it’s nice to meet you,” Remus stutters, because fuck, this man is stunning, and what else is Remus going to do in his presence but stutter and make himself look the fool?

“You’re shy, so I’ll get straight to the point,” Sirius insists. He lifts a leg and settles his high-heel in between Remus’ legs, on the small bit of uncovered material on the chair, and Remus’ eyes widen. He’s pretty sure he’s let out a little squeak at the sight, but isn’t sure. Sirius runs his hand down his leg to the shoe.

“Niche market. So many men like me, and so little in the way of footwear. Anyone who does make us shoes, doesn't understand that we want them to be beautiful and feminine. I dress in drag, but it’s not just about… _what. I. Want._ ” His gaze moves down Remus’ body and there’s a flash of desire that renders Remus even more speechless than he was moments ago (if possible).

Sirius’ smile widens into something wicked, as though he can see the effect he’s having on Remus. “The market is bigger than just us drag-queens. I have a few transgender friends who struggle with heels because they’re not designed in a way to support certain bodies, or the pretty shoes are never in the sizes they need. What we need is bigger sizes and stronger heels. You, my lovely, are in a wonderful position to help us.”

He moves his foot, but replaces it with his knee, giving him space to lean in, his red lips inches from Remus’, and wicked grey eyes widening in the most innocent expression Remus has ever seen in his life. The red lips that are just so fucking tempting move into a pout and Remus’ brain has stopped working.

If he knew that this is what he’d find in Wales, he’d have gotten the fuck back here years ago.

He nods, because his mouth is broken.

“Wonderful,” Sirius smiles in delight, fingers reaching up and running through Remus’ wavy hair. “We’ll have to do something tonight. Dinner, perhaps? To celebrate this new… ah, working relationship. James is busy.”

“I am?” James asks, and Sirius glances around, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh yeah. I have to see… a man… about… about a dog,” James murmurs unconvincingly. 

Sirius smiles wickedly. “Dinner tonight. I’ll pick you up at seven. You might want to avoid wearing a cardigan…” his fingers trail down Remus’ neck and rest on his chest, and Remus is sure Sirius must be able to feel his heart pounding hard against his chest.

“Why?” he somehow manages to whisper.

“Because they’re such a turn-on,” Sirius murmurs, leaning in, his lips brushing Remus’ ear. “I mean, unless that’s your intention. Then by all means, wear one.”

Remus shivers at the breath on his ear, and suddenly Sirius moves away and part of him wants to grab the other man and pull him back. But his fingers are digging into the armrests so hard, he wouldn’t be surprised if it ends up dented.

“Later James,” Sirius says, picking up the unopened bag with his breakfast and walking out of the room in the highest red heels Remus has ever seen. Remus quickly turns his chair so his lap is hidden under his desk.

“So, we’ve got a plan,” James says, a smile on his lips. “I’ll show you around and we’ll come up with an idea on how to implement it. Come on.” He stands up and walks to the door. He turns back, realising Remus is still sitting. “Coming?”

Remus nods. “I just need…” he trails off. “Fuck. Sirius is… look, I just need a few minutes to… to recover. Please close the door.”

James’ smile is a little devious. “I could call him back if you need a hand with that,” he teases. Remus glares and James can’t help but laugh. He points towards a small door in the corner that Remus assumed was a cupboard. “Private bathroom.. Just be quick, yeah?” 

Remus nods, his face extremely red, but there’s no point lying about things. The second James closes the door, Remus is out of his seat. He has no idea how he’s going to manage dinner with Sirius when he could barely manage a five minute conversation.

* * *


End file.
